Rogue Implement List
Rogues use off-hand items to boost their abilities. Options available include bonuses to perception, thievery, ongoing damage of varying damage types, as well as some more specific abilities. The ongoing damage effects are applied to all attacks, including basic ranged. Unique Rogue Implements 'Burglar's Glove' *Level 10 Offhand Item, Unique *Class Restriction: Rogue *+3 thievery *Buy Price: 50 AD / 816 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **Army of the Night (Heroic; Rogue) 'Vial of Perpetual Poison' *Level 3 Offhand Item, Unique *Class Restriction: Rogue *+1 ongoing poison *Buy Price: 10 AD / 500 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **Love's Lost Locket (Normal) **The Sons of Alagondar (Hard) *Flavor Text: This enchanted vial is forever filled with an exotic contact poison that the wielder can use to coat any weapon. Level 10 'Gloves of the Targeting Shot' *Level 10 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+3 damage to basic ranged attacks *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House 'Gloves of the Perfect Shot' *Level 10 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+4 damage to basic ranged attacks *Buy Price: 50 AD / 1122 GP *Sell Price: 168 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House 'Masterwork Observing Glass' *Level 10 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+5 perception *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Temple Run (Heroic;Rogue) 'Rogue's Gloves' *Level 10 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+5 thievery *Buy Price: 25 AD / 1250 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Tradehouse **Temple Run (Heroic:Rogue) **It Lives! (Heroic) *Flavor Text: Wearers of these gloves swear that they can see the mechanism in their mind as they work locks and traps, even when they close their eyes. 'Vial of Deathly Ichor' *Level 10 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+3 ongoing necrotic *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Tradehouse **The Ruins of Illefarn (Heroic) **The Magic Hunters (Heroic) *Flavor Text: This vial is filled with a foul smelling substance. Coating your weapon with it, your targets suffer ongoing Necrotic damage. 'Vial of Assassin's Oil' *Level 10 Offhand Item *+1 critical range vs stunned or dazed targets with light blades *Buy Price: 30 AD / 744 GP *Sell Price: 111gp *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Tradehouse Level 9 'Vial of Illithid Mucous' *Level 9 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+3 ongoing psychic *Buy Price: 30 AD / 744 GP *Sell Price: 111 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **Incursion into the Underdark (Normal) 'Observation Kit' *Level 9 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+3 Perception *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Tradehouse **The Ruins of Illefarn (Heroic;Rogue) Level 8 'Gloves of Recovery' *Level 8 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+2 to saving throws *Buy Price: 21 AD / 600 GP *Sell Price: 90 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **Love's Lost Locket (Heroic) **The Magic Hunters (Heroic) *Flavor Text: These gloves are crafted from the hide of an unknown animal. When worn, they enhance your ability to overcome affliction. Level 7 'Unguent of Psychosis' *Level 7 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+2 ongoing psychic damage *Buy Price: 21 AD / 528 GP *Sell Price: 79 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **Love's Lost Locket (Heroic) **The Bandit's Lair (Hard) **The Sons of Alagondar (Heroic) *Flavor Text: While equipped, this bright yellow salve is applied to your weapon. Enemies struck by your attacks have all sounds amplified to excruciating levels and suffer an additional 2 Ongoing Psychic damage. Level 6 'Skeleton Key' *Level 6 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+2 thievery *Buy Price: 15 AD / 456 GP *Known Location: **Tarmalune Trade House **The Sons of Alagondar (Heroic) **In Defense of Helm's Hold (Heroic) **Love's Lost Locket (Heroic) *Flavor Text: This magical key shifts its shape and size to fit any lock. 'Trap Sense Gloves ' *Level 6 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+2 bonus to all defenses against traps *Buy Price: 21 AD / 492 GP *Known Location: **Tarmalune Trade House *Flavor Text: Worn by master trapsmiths and master burglars, these gloves provide an increased awareness when a trap is about to be triggered. Level 5 'Observing Glass' *Level 5 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+2 perception *Buy Price: 12 AD / 600 GP *Sell Price: 57 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **The Sons of Alagondar (Heroic) **The Kobold Menace (Heroic) **In Defense of Helm's Hold (Heroic) **Ash Ridge (Normal) *Flavor Text: This magically enchanted lens reveals hidden dangers. 'Gloves of the Aimed Shot' *Level 5 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+2 damage to basic ranged attack *Buy Price: 21 AD / 402 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House *Flavor Text: These enchanted gloves assist with aiming basic ranged attacks to maximize effective damage. Level 4 'Gloves of Stability' *Level 4 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+1 to saving throws *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **The Kobold Menace (Heroic;Rogue) **In Defense of Helm's Hold (Hard/Heroic; Rogue) *Flavor Text: Wearing these gloves, the Rogue feels more secure in both balance and mind. Level 3 Level 2 'Cutthroat Gloves' *Level 2 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *Attack Bonus: +1 (when flanking) *Buy Price: 6 AD / 240 GP *Sell Price: 36 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **Wanted: Wyrmpriests (Normal) *Flavor Text: These sleek leather gloves increase the wearer's accuracy when working with an ally to flank a target. 'Trapsmith's Kit' *Level 2 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+1 thievery *Buy Price: 6 AD / 240 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **In Defense of Helm's Hold (Hard) **The Kobold Menace (Hard) *Flavor Text: A collection of finely crafted tools and implements to aid in disabling traps and picking locks. Level 1 'Gloves of Perception' *Level 1 Offhand Item *Class Restriction: Rogue *+1 perception *Buy Price: 96 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **The Sons of Alagondar (Normal) **The Kobold Menace (Hard, Normal) *Flavor Text: Those who've worn these gloves swear that their fingers start to twitch in the presence of danger. Category:Equipment Category:Implements Category:Rogue Implements